borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Outrunner
As far as I know, the vehicle hitpoints are determined by the level of the player(s) who are in the vehicle.... I levelled up several times, and every time I levelled up, no matter which vehicle station I used, the vehicle hitpoints increased per level. IT might also be a good idea to state the fact that hitpoints are regenerated after a while, much like shields. --HybridDragoness 02:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Agreed, i've edited it. --LysanderLSD 01:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I also noticed, in co-op games, the level of the Runner players can use scale to the highest player level, for example, I entered a game, with me being the highest leveled. Every runner spawned from vehicle stations after I entered the game were the level of my character. Can anyone confirm this and add it to the page? --HybridDragoness 20:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Free your runner Is it worth mentioning that runners can be sent flying with a simple melee attack? This is especially useful if the vehicle becomes snagged in some of Pandora's rocky terrain. 08:35, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Collision detection I was using the boost to get around Salt Flats when i "crashed" into a raised platform supported by pipe, the sort of watchtowers and stuff around in different areas. My outrunner was lodged halfway in the structure and I couldn get it out, when I got out to melee it I was stuck in the floor. Had to reload last save so I guess I am warning of possible problems while boosting in that area if not near any structure of that kind. Possible glitch? I was in an outrunner, and I believe thi shas happened to me more than once, and I just drove around. I didn't hit anything and I didn't take damage from a wandering enemy, nothing attacked me. When I got out, my health started to regenerate very quickly, but it ended at a lower amount than I entered with. Could anyone confirm this to have happened to them, as well, or is it just a freak accident for me or something? This happens to me every time I enter an Outrunner. I enter it with full health and when I leave it, my health bar seems to heal itself quickly up to a lower level than it was before. So, in other words, it's not just for you. 01:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Changing page name Why is this page called "Outrunner"? I haven't heard anyone in the entire game refering to these vehicles as Outrunners, and as far as I know they're not even called Outrunners, they're called Runners. 12:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :They were referred to as Outrunners by the developers prior to the game's release. Runner appears to be a contraction. Having said that, there is a case for updating the name on the basis that "Runner" is the more commonly used noun and "Outrunner" may have been dropped. As a suggestion, I'd recommend waiting to see if Borderlands 2 has anything to add to the subject. -- WarBlade 23:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, then I can understand why some would like to call it Outrunner. However, since they're called Runners in the game, it's fairly obvious what the developers decided to call them. Also, the Claptrap page is called "Claptrap" and not "CL4P-TP" because Claptrap is the commonly used name. So, it doesn't really make sense that the page is called "Outrunner". 17:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Particular vulnerabilities? I was surprised to find that a single hit from a 3x Shock elemental revolver was enough to blow a runner up. This happened more than 50% of the time; otherwise, the runner would take two or three hits before exploding. Do runners have particular vulnerabilities? Wunengzi (talk) 06:10, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I haven't really thought about it but I would say that any vehicle would not be particularly vulnerable from shock, since they have no shields. The player sees a red bar inside a vehicle so its possible that it would be venerable to fire (plus it catches fire when damaged), but tests would have to be run from guns with the same damage with different elements (Krieg can blow up a car pretty easy with a final explosion from light the fuse or flame of the firehawk novas). Also slag would have to be tested. The character gets slagged when driving through a slag pool but does the car? 19:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :"Outrunner" + "3x Shock" = Borderlands. ;) Krieg and Slag aren't testing options. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:06, August 13, 2013 (UTC) DOH... I was in BL3 mode... wait, what game is current? sigh 06:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC)